1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-transmitting module using a semiconductor laser diode.
2. Related Prior Art
In an optical communication system, a light-transmitting module that includes a laser diode therein is used. The light-emitting module also includes a driver for driving the laser diode, wiring for supplying a bias voltage to the laser diode and a capacitor for stabilizing the bias voltage. These components electrically connecting to each other form a driving circuit.
Recent optical communication requires the transmission speed in extremely high frequencies, for example over 10 Gbps. In general, parasitic inductance and capacitance influence the performance in such high frequencies because the inductance and the capacitance cause a critical frequency. When the critical frequency closes to the transmission frequency, the driving circuit will operate in unstable. Therefore, it is required that the parasitic inductance and capacitance must be reduced as the transmission frequency becomes higher and higher.
An object of the present invention is to provide a light-transmitting module used in a higher transmission frequency, in which the parasitic inductance is eliminated.